I love you
by ICanCTheFuture
Summary: A story about Hermione writing letters to a long deceased Harry Potter ...
1. I love you

1Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K.R's characters

Its been fourteen years since Voldemort killed Harry Potter and took over the world, fourteen years since Hermione had her baby Lily...

I know its stupid to write a dead person a letter but I don't think it is and that is what I'm doing Harry, writing you a letter...

I ask you one simple question, but you never answer, you can't, you are forever silent, you will never speak to me again, you will never speak to anybody again, you will never _speak _again, never enjoy talking to me and Ron by the fire in the Gryffindore common room while we wait for Ginny to complete a last minuet essay before the four of us can go to Hogsmead and run around in the snow, you will never _see _snow again,

you will never _see _again, because you are dead Harry Potter, you are dead. Voldemort killed you...I am glad that you are not here to see what Voldemort did to our world Harry, he has killed it, turned it black...we can not trust anyone now, not even our family in fear that they have run to Voldemort for help and mercy. I am in hiding now Harry and I trust someone, you do not like him...his name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, the man who has helped me many times since you died,

Harry, he helped me raise my child, our child Harry, Lily...I hope you do not mind I named her after your mum but the name suits her very well, she has black curly hair and green eyes, glasses and a personality like yours, doesn't like fame, likes saving people...she also never goes looking for trouble but it always seems to find her...I miss you Harry and I love you.

With all my love,

_Hermione_

A/N so, did you like it? This is my first oneshot and I'm not sure about it but tell me if you like it or if you didn't...I'll be waiting...:)


	2. I love you dearly

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...

Chapter two-----------------

Dear Harry–everyone says writing to you will make me depressed. Well–at least Draco says that. Ginny's dead, and so is Ron. Voldemort killed them in front of me. Right after he killed you. And then Draco found me–lying on the ground, pretending I was dead. I wished I was dead. I really did.

But, why am I telling you these morbid thoughts of mine? I should be telling you of my-your-our daughter: Lily.

As I said in my last letter, I hope you do not mind me naming her after your mother. She really is beautiful. I wish you could see her now–

Hermione paused in her writing–blinking back tears.

Black hair–green eyes–glasses—oh...I'll be you'd love to hear this! Dumbledor is alive...I found him while I was tailing Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort had tortured him and he was barely alive. I took him back to where Draco and I were staying and made him strong again.

Then he took command of Hogwarts! We're staying there now. Lily is pranking the teachers! Oh dear...just like your father I'm afraid.

She has had more detentions then you and Ron put together!

Just remember that I love you Harry...and I miss you,

Hermione


	3. I miss you

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I'll try to be better! 

--

Dear Harry,

I've really missed you all of these years. But, I have to move on don't I? I mean, it's been fifteen years. I need a little love in my life. Harry? Please understand that I love you. I just-I don't know what to do!

--

_Hermione brushed away tears. 'Why am I talking to a piece of parchment?' She asked herself furiously. 'Why?' _

'_**Because you love him' **__said a naughty voice inside her head._

'_I know I do, it's just that, he's been dead for fifteen years…I feel like it's time to let go.'_

'_**If you want to let go, let go'**_

_Hermione made her decision quickly._

_-- _

Harry, Lily needs a father. Last night, Draco asked me to marry him. I know that it's short notice but, well, I've known him for fifteen years Harry. I need to give him a chance after all he's done for me-us. Harry, I'm going to accept. I have to, I need to feel secure.

After you died, I had nothing but Lily for a long time, but that was my fault. As hard as it is for me to admit. I pushed him away, every time he tried to help, to comfort me. I wouldn't let him. I loved you too much. I still love you Harry, but now I've finally begun to accept, that you're not coming back. I need your approval Harry! You need _to tell_ me _that _you _don't mind _me…_dating Dra_co, Harry, you need to help me _l_et go…

--

_Her hand shook so that most of the words in the last sentence where unreadable. Then she gave a bitter laugh, he wouldn't read it anyway. He was dead, and not coming back. No matter how much she wanted him to. _

_--_

Harry, this won't be the last time I'm writing to you, I just want you to know that. You will always be my first and true love.

_Hermione _

--

A/N: D'you know that I wrote that in twenty minutes? Wow. And I must say that I liked how it turned out.  You tell me though, ya know, with the little purple button?

"You mean the one in the left-hand corner?"

"Yup!"

"Will it make you happy?"

"Most likely."

"Bring it on!"

'CLICK'




	4. Married, but I still love you, I swear

A/N: I'll try to update more of my other stories soon! I promise!!! :D--

Dear Harry,

It's me again, Hermione. Your wife. Well, not anymore, you see Harry, in my last letter, I told you that I was going to marry Draco, and well, I did.

Today to be exact. It was a small thing, only me Draco, Lily, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Minerva, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and Professor Sprout. Harry, I wish you could have seen you see me from where you are?

Love, Hermione

As Hermione was wiping tears from her eyes and putting away her writing utensils, she felt that there was someone else in the room.

"Silly," she muttered to herself, "of course no one is here."

She turned around to open the door and leave her study, when she heard scratching coming from behind her. She whirled around and stared in shock at the quill that was writing a message on a scrap of parchment that she had thrown in the rubbage bin.

"Lily." She said shakily, "Lily, stop it right now! This isn't funny! Lily!"

"Yes Mum?" Came a voice behind her.

She was so busy watching the note and screaming that she didn't hear her daughter come into the room.

"Mum?" Lily asked tentatively. "Mum? Are you alright?"

Hermione rushed towards her daughter and wrapped her arms around her before pointing at the stepped forward to read it.

"Be careful." Hermione whispered.

"_Dear Hermione,_" the parchment read.

"_I'm sorry if I scared you with this, I only wanted to talk too you. Yes, I can see both you and Lily from where I am now. I can also see Draco Malfoy, and I can see that he respects you and loves you with all of his heart. Besides, if he ever hurts you, I can just haunt him for the rest of his life, only kidding a little, so warn , I just wanted to tell you how much you've grown and how I've enjoyed watching you grow up. _

_I hope someday, when you hit a ripe old age, you can finely see what your old pop looks , same goes for you, only you'll be able to see how much your husband misses you and wants to be down there with you. But don't get any idea's! You are to live life to it's fullest and not come here until Death himself knocks on your door. You have my blessing to live happily ever after with Draco and Lily. Don't miss me too much! I couldn't bear love from your ex-husband (and father),_

_Harry_

Hermione and Lily were both in tears at the end of Harry's letter. Hermione picked up the letter from where Lily had dropped it and placed it in a special box that contained old things of Harry's.

"Whenever you want to Lily, you come and read this letter, okay?"

"Yes Mum." said a still sobbing Lily.

That was how Draco found them, thirty minutes later. Sobbing over a box, and, scratching his head, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was going on.

A/N: So! There it is! :D


	5. Seeing you again

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. My computer had some troubles and we just moved and everything. I'll try to update my stories more often now!! O_O I'm getting a beta, so hopefully they will be better! Thanks for reading!

_**15 years later**_

_Dear Harry, _

_I write this from my bed as you can probably see. I am sick, so very sick. Not in a medically proven way, I'm heartsick, I have seen too many good people die in my time. Too many, you included. I miss you Harry. It's been a long time since you wrote me that letter. 15 years to be exact. I will see you soon, my love. Draco passed on three years ago and since then I have felt more alone then ever. _

_Lily got married one week before it happened, to Dean's son, Albert Thomas. It was a beautiful wedding. White flowers, lilies, and streamers, more elaborate then Draco and my wedding. There were more people there. That's what made it so fancy._

_Voldemort was defeated four months before the wedding. By Lily. I was shocked too. It seems, that because Lily shares your blood, she was able to cast the killing curse and kill Voldemort. It was Dumbledore's idea. Sounds like him doesn't it._

Hermione shakily put down her quill. She looked around her room tiredly. She couldn't believe that it had been 15 years since she had married Draco. 15 years. Draco had died of a heart attack three years ago. It happened in his sleep, the healers said that he didn't feel any pain, just a slight discomfort, and then, nothing.

She wondered how they knew what he felt, just moments before his death, if he didn't tell them. She didn't question them though. She just walked into her room, shut the door and took out the box of Harry's things. She pulled them out and looked at them one by one. Too stunned to even cry.

Lily knocked on the door, opening it when she didn't hear any reply. She was carrying a tray with tea and biscuits on it, tears streaming down her face. They spent the rest of the night there, looking through Hermione's first husbands items, not crying, just sitting.

_I felt bad that I didn't cry. But I was just so numb. So broken. I didn't think that I was going to outlive another husband. It was hard enough with you Harry. I didn't think that I was going to have to got through it again. It hurt so much. But now, as I begin to set down my quill, I am finally at peace with myself. Enough, so that I can finally lay down, and go to sleep, hopefully to never wake up again._

_See you on the other side Harry, Draco. I love you both, and I miss you._

_Hermione Jane Granger Potter Malfoy_

The next morning, when Lily came in to check on her mother, she found an ink bottle, a quill a letter, and a body. Her mothers body. Lily screamed and covered her mouth with one had, tears streaming down her face as she rushed forward. As she reached her mother, she knelt to the floor, one shaky hand reaching out to touch her mothers cold arm, and a fresh wave of tears fell down her cheeks.

She picked up the handwritten letter and sobbed into both hands when she was done. How could her Mum do this to her? She was supposed to be there forever, she was supposed to know. Know about her granddaughter, the one in Lily's stomach at this very moment. The one Lily was coming to tell Hermione about.

Lily pressed her hands to her stomach and smiled weakly through her tears. She had to be strong, for her own daughter, the one coming into the world in a very short time. She had to prepare. She had to- she stopped thinking for a moment, just letting herself float around in her head for a while, enjoying the solitude.

Then, Albert, worrying about how long Lily was gone for, walked upstairs, to see Lily swaying back and forth, and Hermione, cold and still of the bed, a letter on the floor at Lily's feet. Albert rushed to Lily and caught her as she fell.

Scratching his head, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was going on.

A/N: Awesome, right? Don't worry, there will be more! O_O


End file.
